You Can't Erase What Was Mine
by McGonnemort
Summary: “When one thinks that the great Albus Dumbledore was incapable of treachery they need only look to what he did to his most faithful servant.” Rated M now!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay first ever Harry Potter fanfiction for me. Kind of nervous...but anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Never wrote one of these before but seeing as everyone seems to think its important to point out that we don't own Harry Potter or anything else about it, I thought I'd have a go. I don't own Harry Potter or any else about it.**

* * *

The full moon was shining brightly in the inky black sky as Lord Voldemort made his way toward the castle. His footsteps made no noise on the dried and crunchy leaves that lined the stone pathway to the front door. He muttered spells under his breath and the door swung open to reveal the entry way into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After all these years he was finally able to walk through the doors and enter the only place he could truly call home. Quite sad to think that it was a school, but it was true nonetheless.

There would be no children out at this time of night, the Carrow siblings would have made sure of that. No one knew that he had come tonight and he was here to see one person. His feet had automatically gone in the direction of the dungeons but he had come for a specific purpose and that didn't include reminiscing about his schooldays. The entrance to the Slytherin common room loomed in front of him and with great effort he redirected his steps.

The Dark Lord had some unfinished business with the Deputy Headmistress and he knew exactly where she would be. His snake-like face broke into what some would consider a grin. It had been over forty years since he'd talked to her and, if he had one, his heart beat faster in his ribcage. He could still remember her face vividly and how her skin felt against his own. Oh yes, he definitely had some unfinished business to attend to.

Having arrived at the door to her private living area he brushed aside the protective enchantments and let himself in without making a sound. The thought of the upcoming encounter was too distracting for any kind of observation. The need, for it had grown to such an extent, to see her quite positively outshone any interest he would have had to take a look around the first two sets of rooms he swept through.

Not knowing exactly what to expect when he entered her bedchamber, the breath was knocked out of him when he stepped across the threshold and she was standing at an open window, the moonlight casting her in its silvery embrace. Her hair, that long gloriously dark hair, was out of its bun where it flowed down her back in luxurious curls. Her back was ramrod straight and her hands were folded neatly. He didn't know how long he stood there studying her profile but he finally snapped back to reality when her voice broke the silence.

"I wondered when you would come." Minerva spoke, not even bothering to face him. He allowed himself to smile.

"How very astute of you, but of course you were always the smartest witch I've ever met." He watched closely as she finally turned and faced him. And for the second time that night he seemed unable to breath. Her emerald eyes were sparkling in the moon and she pierced him with a sharp glare. She had lost none of her beauty and with age there had come a certain amount of wisdom to her appearance. But what intrigued, and vexed him most, was the fact that she wasn't regarding him with fear but anger.

"And you were always the most arrogant wizard I've ever had the misfortune of knowing."

Voldemort's eyes flashed red in anger as he strode forward and made to grab her arm. But he was stopped by the look of intense disgust that flashed across her face as she moved her arm out of his reach.

"There was a time when you thought me the most handsome and charming wizard you'd ever been fortunate enough to know." He said softly as he looked into her eyes. The deep yet oddly bright emerald color had not changed since the last time he had seen her and she was still able to hold his undivided attention. A feat many of his followers would give their soul for.

Minerva stood there staring at the most evil wizard, perhaps the most evil person, this world had seen to date and felt all of her suppressed feelings bubble to the surface where she could hardly contain them as she had learned so long ago to do. She sighed softly, her eyes drinking in the sight of his face despite the way her head was screaming at her to stop.

"It's not your appearance that I find disturbing, but your presence altogether."

"Lets not play games Minerva, we both detest them." Voldemort spoke abruptly.

Minerva gave him a curious look and then her eyes narrowed. "You speak of not playing games yet you are the master of them. Oh yes, you may have mastered death but you're biggest accomplishment has been the art of the game."

This time he did manage to grab her arm. There was an undeniable spark when their skin met; one that Minerva tried to hide but Voldemort reveled in.

"You have no right, no right at all to touch me." Minerva hissed and fought to throw his hold off of her but despite his rather fragile, if menacing, appearance she could not. He was still so very strong; stronger than she at least. Then again she wasn't throwing all of her considerable efforts into getting out of his grasp. It was something that she had never seemed to achieve.

"Why do you fight me?" Voldemort said softly into her ear, having pulled her close enough to feel her breath coming in short gasps. "Is it not enough to show you that I have escaped death in order to come back to you?" He felt her stiffen as his words fought their way into her rather extraordinary mind.

"You always were a terribly gifted liar."

"And you always were an excellent accomplice." He sneered back at her.

Minerva leaned her head back in order to get a clearer view of his features. What she saw would have made most sick, however it only pained her. Far from being shallow, looks had nothing to do with why she had fallen in love with Tom Riddle, for it was something else, something that she could never explain. Although it didn't hurt that he was so achingly handsome during their time at school. No, the reason his snake like face and cold touch pained her was the heart wrenching revelation that he had truly changed. Abandoned were all traces of the man she had fallen for.

And now he was proclaiming that it was all for her.

"You left me." She admitted softly, so softly that Voldemort strained to hear her. He leaned in closer and looked into her eyes intensely.

"Do not think that I have forgotten." He returned harshly. Her eyes lit with indignation and he wondered once again why she had chosen to throw everything he could have given her away.

_Dumbledore_, he thought bitterly. Surely the old man talked her out of it somehow, or gave her an even greater incentive to leave him.

"Is that why you came back after all this time? To exact your revenge," she questioned.

"Surely you of all people know that Lord Voldemort does not forgive transgressions so easily."

"I would if I knew Lord Voldemort, but be it as it may I do not." Minerva returned with no small amount of scorn.

"You would know him if you had but chosen correctly all those years ago."

Here the conversation stopped as true surprise showed on Minerva's face and Voldemort's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He was under the assumption that she would try to reason with him as to her motive for leaving.

"Why Minerva you seem genuinely shocked," he hid his insecurity behind ridicule.

"Because I am. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that when I offered you the chance to be by my side for all eternity you turned away from me." _Into Dumbledore's waiting arms I suspect_, he added to himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ignorance doesn't become you." Here her anger started to show and she rushed into explanation.

"The last time I saw you was the day we spent in London. You had just graduated and we were celebrating. We said goodbye and after that I never saw you again. It left me quite…," here she paused and considered her next words, "quite desolate to be perfectly honest. I loved you and you left me." Minerva finished, the accusation falling heavily between them.

Voldemort could only stare at her. He wasn't surprised by her admittance of her love for him, he had always known that. But of course that hadn't been the last thing they had spoken of when they parted in London.

"Minerva now it is my turn to confess that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Then as if a lightning bolt had struck him, the answer came. "Dumbledore," he growled.

The anger that consumed him was raw and uncontrolled. Vases, paintings, picture frames, and even the furniture exploded as he unleashed his wrath on her bedchamber. Minerva jumped in shock at the sudden change in him and watched as her bedroom was neatly destroyed. When the biggest part of his anger had been spent, Voldemort stood with his eyes ablaze and his breaths coming in deep even huffs. The arms that had been holding her in his grasp were now clutching her, bruises already starting to form. Absurd as it may seem, Minerva felt a strong urge to reach out and soothe him. Reason kicked in and she only just managed to stop herself.

"That old meddling fool," Voldemort hissed, his gaze far off as he deliberated this new revelation.

"Tom?" Minerva asked haltingly. His gaze shifted to her and in his eyes she saw bloodlust. Not for any living soul, but for one already dead.

"If I could raise the dead I would kill him all over again." Not wanting to incur any more of his horrible wrath, Minerva remained silent.

"When one thinks that the great Albus Dumbledore was incapable of treachery they need only look to what he did to his most faithful servant."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"_He obliviated you Minerva._"


	2. Chapter 2

_"He obliviated you Minerva."_

"No…it's not…no!" Minerva stepped back from Voldemort and he allowed her to. She was dimly aware of the painful throbbing in her upper arms but the turmoil of her mind forced everything else away. She stumbled on some of the broken pieces of her vanity that now littered the room. He made to steady her but she held up her hand to stop him.

"You're lying," she argued but her heart wasn't in it. The pieces just seemed to fit together as though a veil had finally been lifted from her mind.

"That is an incredibly feeble attempt Minerva. You know it's true, you can feel the truth of my words." He circled her momentarily and then leaned in behind her. "I have never lied to you."

Suddenly her own anger swelled and she whipped around to face him, her arm bent back to slap him. Before she could blink he had her wrist clenched tightly in his hand. The worst part was watching the smile form on his thin lips.

"My my, Minerva. Quite a temper you have."

"Lies, that's all you've ever offered me." Even with the growing anger in his eyes, Minerva could not help but continue. "Or don't you remember promising me that once you graduated we would travel the world together, we would uncover and harness magic that no mortal since Merlin himself dared to even dream of. Even better was the night you convinced me that your only desire in life was to make me happy. Or was that just a means to an end in order to get me to spread my legs?" Here she stopped and he slowly lowered and released her hand.

"I may have stretched the truth." He said through clenched teeth. Anyone else would have died on the spot if they had said what she just did, questioned him the way she did. However, none were Minerva.

Tears were beginning to build in her eyes but she would not shed them. She would not cry especially in front of him, the one responsible for them. Voldemort saw them shining and felt an almost painful urge to soothe her.

"I did not lie when I said I wanted to travel the world with you. You may be the only person whom I would ever wish to share such secrets with. And when I spoke of my one and only desire to make you happy, it wasn't far from the truth."

She nodded mutely, her lips thin with the strain of keeping her tears at bay.

"I may have had other motives in seeking greater power, other incentives, but you have always been the one I've wanted to share it with. The only lie in that declaration is that I have other desires, but none outweigh the feelings I have toward you."

She choked out a quiet sob and turned away from him. But having none of that he grabbed her arm and whirled her to face him yet again.

"But enough of this, what have you to say to your precious Dumbledore's betrayal?"

Minerva tried to wrench her arm out of his grasp but he held tight.

"Why?" She asked quietly and looked into his eyes. "Why did you even bother to come back? Was it so you could rip open my heart was more?" _Not that I've ever been able to piece it back together,_ she added mentally.

"I've come back to claim your heart, not rip it out. But if that's what it takes to get you back I'll shall endeavor to do my worst." He brought her even closer to him. "I will do whatever it takes to get you back Minerva, back by my side where you belong; have belonged for all these years."

Minerva could only stare at him and a deeply buried part of her heart stirred hopefully. This time she did nothing to stop it, for in that same part of her heart she knew the truth. However it would take more to convince the rest of her.

"I've never belonged to anyone."

"We'll see."

"I have to know."

He had no need for an explanation for what she was referring to. The thing he found most refreshing about Minerva was her lack of constant questioning. She only ever questioned when it was truly something she did not understand; and that was a very rare occurrence. There was no exhausting verbal banter, but only banter that he found most intriguing.

"Then we shall ask him."

Knowing instantly what he meant Minerva wasted no time. She slipped out of his grasp and practically ran out of her bedchamber, leaving him to follow or stay; either way she was headed for the truth. As it was so late and there were no students out of bed, she deemed it appropriate to run through the corridors. Though he followed at a more subdued pace she could feel his presence as though he were at her side. Hadn't she always felt him there, just buried beneath layers and layers of denial?

***

Severus looked up sharply when the door to his office flew open and landed with a sharp bang on the stone wall. It knocked several of the delicate instruments on a shelf nearby to the floor but neither of the two occupants in the room gave it any thought.

"Minerva," Severus sneered. His annoyance at her sudden arrival vanished when he saw the look in her eyes. They were blazing with anger and the magic around her crackled dangerously.

"Get out." She growled and he bristled.

"I would hardly think you need reminding that I am the Headmaster now and this is my office."

"I think it wise should you choose to take the lady's suggestion, Severus."

Severus nearly choked when the Dark Lord himself walked in behind Minerva.

"My Lord." He bowed low and settled his eyes on Minerva when he straightened. He addressed Voldemort but kept his gaze on the Transfigurations professor. "I was unaware of your presence in the castle." He flexed his right arm involuntarily and it was not lost on his master.

"No one knows I am here, a fact I can trust will not leave this room."

"Enough." Minerva interrupted. "Get out or I will make you." She warned as she finally settled her gaze on Severus. In her eyes he saw what he never expected; pure untainted anger. Whatever she had come to settle in this office with Lord Voldemort he was now extremely curious to find out. But with the new discovery of Minerva's dark side he found he quite wanted to leave the room. No doubt she would carry out her threat and Voldemort would not stand in her way.

Even before Severus' robes vanished from the doorway, Minerva was already striding to the place where Dumbledore's portrait hung on the wall. For all intents and purposes he looked to be sleeping but Minerva knew better. She hadn't spent the last forty years with the man and not picked up on even the most subtle of his behavior. She sent a warning spell at the painting and almost immediately his eyes opened and those piercing blue eyes settled on her, took in Voldemort's menacing presence, and then slid back to her.

"Oh Minerva," he sighed softly. She almost broke right then and there.

"Tell me it's not true." She pleaded just as softly. If it were any other situation she would have found it strange that anyone would be begging a portrait for affirmation. As it was the situation was too grave to allow any other feelings than dread and betrayal.

The portrait's eyes closed in pain and Minerva knew the answer.

"Then tell me the truth, for once." She demanded, her anger eating up and spitting out the last vestiges of the woman she was a mere hour ago. Here was the man she had dedicated her whole adult life to, but he had lied to her, failed her. Slowly she realized that what she was experiencing was her world falling apart. Everything she had worked so hard for now seemed impossibly small and unimportant. It was all a fake, an illusion; she was nothing short of an old man's pawn in a never ending game.

"You have to understand Minerva," Dumbledore's portrait began but she interrupted him.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to understand!"

Much like Voldemort's earlier rage that had ended with a bedchamber in shambles, Minerva let her own out. Her fury unleashed itself as she swung her wand high and slashed it through the air. Everything seemed to stop for one short moment in time before it all erupted. All of the delicate silver instruments shattered where they stood. The books flew off the shelves, papers shredding midair as the covers ripped apart. The chairs, desk, and even the windows exploded in a shower of glass and wood.

Voldemort had quickly cast a shield around himself knowing full well what Minerva was capable of. He needn't have worried about protecting her; her wrath was doing a splendid job of that on its own. He watched her in amazement as the air around her fairly sizzled. Her hair was being whipped around by the sheer force of her magic and though he could not see her eyes he knew that they were lit up by the wrath that consumed her. He had never witnessed anything like it before and was in awe of her power. Oh yes, he was right to have chosen her as his queen.

Just as it seemed she had spent herself her arm raised once more.

"Minerva please," Dumbledore implored, quite taken aback by the display of her powers.

"You have no more hold on me Albus." There was a deadly edge to her voice that would make even the most hardened wizard or witch shrink back. Even Dumbledore's portrait seemed to shrink in on itself even though it was impossible for it to die. It could be destroyed but the person could not die again.

"Neither can you possibly tell me what to do with my life anymore." The finality in her voice was followed by the final blow. Every one of the portraits that hung on the walls shuddered and then all at once the canvases exploded in flames, licking the stone walls menacingly. The cries of the inhabitants could be heard screaming in horror, scurrying out of their frames to escape; all but one of the portraits.

She had left only one portrait unscathed and when she next leveled her gaze on the portrait of Albus Dumbledore there was absolutely no traces of the Transfigurations professor left. The portrait had tears rolling down its cheeks.

"I have left you for two reasons. First I want the complete truth." Minerva demanded as she tried her best to calm her magic. The echoes of the portraits' screams were still resonating quietly and the flames had burned themselves out leaving only the charred remains of the frames. Torn pages were still fluttering softly to the ground where they formed a thin layer upon the broken pieces of wood that used to be the furniture.

"Yes Dumbledore, the whole truth this time if you please. Else I fear our dear professor here will undoubtedly do more damage." Voldemort had now come to stand directly behind Minerva and she unconsciously leaned into him; something that was not lost on either Voldemort or Dumbledore. Voldemort could still feel waves of magic coursing from Minerva and he let them wash over him.

"I have never lied to you Minerva." Dumbledore unknowingly used the exact words that Voldemort had used on her earlier.

"Neither have you bothered to tell me the truth. Tell me now Albus before I get really angry." Sparks were starting to shoot from the tip of her wand.

"Where do you wish me to begin?" Dumbledore asked, resigned to the fact that he must now tell the truth he had hid for years.

"The last time I saw Tom. Our recollections of that day differ dramatically."

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable but finally began to explain.

"When Tom graduated from Hogwarts I knew without a doubt he would try to recruit you to his following. I was afraid that he would intimidate you into taking the mark and thus binding yourself to such a cause for the rest of your life."

"I would never offer her such a lowly position and you know that. She would have ruled by my side, not as some lowly servant. Tell us what you were really afraid of." Voldemort interjected coldly.

Dumbledore sighed. "If you must know, I was afraid of losing you Minerva." Here the portrait looked at her. "Despite what you may think of me now, I have always loved you. To see you in the arms of the man who I knew to be completely corrupt, and would surely do his best to corrupt you, was too much."

"But it wasn't your decision." Minerva responded coming back to the main reason she felt so betrayed.

"I was also afraid that you were willing to follow him to the ends of time if that's what he asked of you. So when you two met in London I decided to…to…," here he stopped unable to admit what he had done all those years ago.

"Say it," Voldemort hissed. His cold white hands had crept up along Minerva's arms and he was once again holding her tightly in his grip. She did not even wince at the pressure on her newly forming bruises for the magic still flowing so strongly in her veins made her unaware of the pain.

"I wiped your memory." Dumbledore finally admitted. "I had watched the both of you interact all day and knew that this might be my last chance to save you. So when you parted with promises to meet later that night I intercepted you and obliviated any memory of having made plans to meet Tom. So I replaced your memory with one of a simple goodbye; one that did not include a rendezvous."

Voldemort hissed angrily and stepped away only to start pacing.

"I have wondered for over forty years as to why she had not shown up. I was so consumed with anger that it nearly drove me mad. Now I know that it was never her doing but yours." He spat at the portrait. "The years wasted because of your treachery."

It was a testimony to the portraits own grief over his deed that he did not rebuke the Dark Lord's accusation. Minerva had gone slightly pale but the steel glint in her eyes had not diminished.

"How could you? My life, the life you have stolen from me, has been a lie. Everything I have done has been for you when it turns out that none of it was real."

"My love for you was real." When she did not answer he went on. "Minerva there was no other choice," pleaded with her.

She gave a mirthless laugh and said, "Something you took from me. You, who have always given free will such a high priority, are a hypocrite. All your fine talk of the choices we must make in life and how deeply they affect our lives and those around us. How does it feel for your choice to come back and haunt you?"

Voldemort started to laugh and Dumbledore looked at him sharply.

"Oh you foolish, foolish man. Did you not stop and consider whom you were toying with?" Voldemort goaded. He started to circle Minerva, giving her a complete once over as he prowled around her. "You must have had some idea as to her power, for surely I would only want the best at my side. Besides that glowing omission, you have seriously jeopardized everything you have worked so hard for."

The threat was not lost on Dumbledore and he looked to Minerva for affirmation that what Voldemort was saying was impossible; that she would never join forces with him. She stared back at him coldly and if she weren't such a lady she would have spit at him.

"I have spent too many years trying to be someone I am not. Loving someone I should not when the one I should have been with thought I had abandoned him." Here she looked at Voldemort. "No more will I deny my true nature and that of my heart. I have and always will be the Dark Lady."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here's more, wasn't really going to write more but since the reviews were so nice (THANKS!!!) I decided to continue. Hopefully I can keep up the good work...**

* * *

Severus walked into the Headmaster's office and barely kept his mouth from falling open. The room was in shambles, broken glass and splinters of wood splayed across the floor. All but one empty portrait was burned and there was shredded paper covering half of the debris. Hadn't he left it completely intact a mere hour ago? Mentally shaking his head he strode forward to greet his master, not missing any detail around him.

Minerva was standing just behind Voldemort and she, like the office, was nothing as he had left her. Her whole bearing had changed and he found himself on edge. Her body language screamed of confidence in her place beside the Dark Lord and that in and of itself was cause for worry. She looked barely interested in his arrival; hand on her hip staring at her wand. Occasionally she would make sparks fly out of the tip as though testing it for the first time. It was as though she were rediscovering its power.

"Severus." Voldemort's cold voice cut through the air. "I have called you back in order to discuss a very important development."

"Need we include him?" Minerva asked suddenly. Her eyes flashed brilliantly against her pale skin and Severus found himself staring at her. He had never noticed how beautiful she actually was. In all the years he had known her he had only ever seen her hair down but for a handful of times, and even then she was never this…alluring. She was practically glowing with excitement; whatever had happened must have released her in some way.

"Do you not wish to?" Voldemort asked softly as he turned to face her. Severus was shocked that she had gotten away with questioning Voldemort so openly; something for which anyone of his most loyal Death Eaters would have received punishment.

Minerva searched Voldemort's face and suddenly let out a frustrated breath and began to walk to him. Upon reaching him she placed her hands on his chest and rested her head between them. Voldemort wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders and held her gently. Severus watched with growing unease as the two most unlikely people displayed their obviously deep affection for one another. The revelation that his master had any affection whatsoever for anyone, let alone Minerva McGonagall, left his mind reeling. This did not bode well for the Order, Hogwarts, and the wizarding world.

Minerva scarcely paid attention to Severus as she contemplated the next move. It would have been all too easy to leave with Tom, however she knew that the hardest part was yet to come. The discovery of Albus' deceit had been painful and exhilarating at the same time. Not only was she able to shed the Minerva she had been forced to become, but had in fact revived in full force the Minerva who had captured the heart and mind of the most powerful wizard alive. That was the Minerva that now stood within his arms; the one she had always longed to be. Which now left her open to rediscover exactly who she was, not who she used to be. The difficult part would prove to be keeping up the pretense in order to fool everyone.

But in order for their plan to work the next step was crucial. Resolutely she titled her head up slightly.

"No, we have to do this," she whispered so only he could her, "for us, for your plan."

"_Our_ plan," he corrected as he touched her cheek lightly. "It is entirely your choice; I will not force you into any decision."

She took a moment and relished in the fantasy of running off then and there. But she had never been one to turn away from challenges. After all, she was a Gryffindor. She let out a dry laugh at which point Tom looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. He no doubt knew exactly what she had been thinking; he wasn't an accomplished legilimens for nothing. They would have to work on her skills in that area but that would have to wait.

They had a world to conquer.

"I do not wish it so much as it is necessary." Her attitude changed abruptly as she stepped back from Tom's arms and turned to level her gaze on Severus. She could tell he was trying to hide his shock and alarm at the scene unfolding before his eyes. She could feel the power that she radiated, the power she had subconsciously kept in check for several decades. The power that Severus was only now realizing she was capable of.

"Then let it be so." Voldemort said with finality. He too turned to look at Severus with a gleam to match Minerva's. He could sense Severus' attempt at hiding his nervousness but led it slide knowing that this is how all his servants regarded him. The power he felt from finally having Minerva at his side was intoxicating and he was going to use it to his full advantage.

"What is it you wish My Lord?" Severus broke the silence.

"You dare speak before your Lord?" Minerva asked, her voice like steel laced with acid. She advanced toward Severus and circled him. "If I were you Severus I would tread very carefully. You may have fooled the Order but you've never fooled me. The fact that you murdered Albus does nothing in your favor. It was plain to see the old man was near death before you even raised your wand against him. Not that I'm sure it was entirely your idea to begin with."

She had by now leaned in close to whisper in his ear. He shuddered, unable to stop the delicious chills that crawled down his spine. This new Minerva was turning out to be quite the seductress. That coupled with her raw power made it difficult to keep his cool.

"You may be one of the most adept liars I know, but you are nowhere near as manipulative as Albus. No, his death was of his own accord and you were merely a pawn. How does it feel Severus? Lonely? Desperate?" Minerva just couldn't stop herself as she slithered her hands up and over his shoulders then down to rest over his heart.

"I should think you know the feeling well, Minerva." Severus managed to say even with his teeth clenched in ecstasy. He had seen the red flash in Voldemort's eyes as Minerva touched him so suggestively. She had not been exaggerating when warning him of watching where he tread; he would not live through the night if he let on how much he was enjoying her touch.

At the use of her name, however, the Dark Lord's hands clenched around his wand.

"She is to be addressed as My Lady, never by her first name. The use of it is my privilege and mine alone. And to speak to her in such an insolent tone is punishable by death. Is that understood?"

Severus nodded hastily and had to quickly get a hold of himself as Minerva slid away from him. He could still feel her body pressed against his own. The air around him still held traces of her scent and it did nothing for his state of mind.

"Now that the pleasantries have been taken care of, we may discuss the reason for your still being here." There was no question as to the meaning behind Voldemort's words. If there were truly a reason for Severus still breathing it must be a good one.

As it turns out it was a damned good one, even for a Slytherin.

* * *

**More to come, promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! And a special thanks to eternal vampire for giving me some ideas for how to continue the story. You rock! Oh and I've changed the rating in case you've missed it, just to be safe I've made it M. C'mon, could it be any less with Voldemort and Minerva now being 'involved'? **

* * *

The following months were some of the most confusing times for Minerva; liberating but very confusing. She continued to play the role of Deputy Headmistress and Transfigurations Professor and did it exceedingly well. Severus, as always, out did himself with the performance which was required of him. The children and even the staff were well aware of the changes; however they only took it as a good sign. She was out of mourning and onto living life. Little did they know the real reason behind her sudden new found happiness.

The relationship between Minerva and Tom had quickly reasserted itself strongly. Not only did the Dark Lord and his Lady share a bed, but also a passion for exploring magic. Pushing the envelope had never felt so good; and push they did. While Minerva had staunchly refused to participate in any of the killing or torturing that Tom took so much pleasure from, she had wholeheartedly thrown herself into research; research that could one day help to tip the balance of power in their favor.

With every new conquest, she was allowed access to that much more information. It was quite a heady realization one night as she was perusing a vast library that housed more Dark Arts books than any she had ever seen. It was a personal library, "donated" by a family whose blood still shone on the entry hall's gleaming marble floor. She had barely glanced at the dark crimson pools before she swept forward. For what were a few lives compared to the knowledge that could be gained from within the library?

"You seem preoccupied," Tom whispered into her ear as she stood in front of a tall shelf filled with books. Her fingers were lightly tracing the spines as though she could hardly believe her good fortune. A few months ago she would never have thought it possible she would be standing where she was. Not only physically but also in terms of where her life had led.

"That's because I am," she replied distractedly. Her eyes had landed on a rather old, delicate, and most likely, priceless book.

"I do hope you can drag yourself away from these books long enough to have a proper conversation with me." Tom said dryly. He found it amusing how wrapped up she could become with books; albeit extremely rare ones.

"I suppose I could, given the right incentive." Minerva replied huskily as she finally turned to him. "But you do know that our solution could very well be tucked away in one of these." She picked up a book and shook it for emphasis. Tom sighed and grabbed the book out of her hands and replaced it on the shelf.

"The solution is simple and has already proven to be effective." He argued.

"Yes, but I simply refuse to do it. There has to be another way." She shivered slightly. "The thought of ripping my soul apart is dreadful," she noticed the dark look that flashed across his white face. "You may have been able to do it, but I am not a killer, nor will I ever be."

"Something I find mysteriously alluring."

Her laughter echoed loudly in the large quiet room and he found himself calming.

"I have no doubt as to your abilities to find another means of immortality."

Minerva smiled smugly and brought his head down so she could kiss him and that soon led to discarded clothes. Once both of them were completely devoid of clothing Tom pressed his body against hers so tightly that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. He entered her slowly, enjoying the look of pleasure on her face, before he began to thrust harder. Sweat began to form on their skin making their bodies shine in the lamplight. Minerva began to moan, the sound coming from deep in her throat. This caused Tom to growl and he began to pick up his speed. Minerva's eyes closed in pure ecstasy and she wrapped her arms completely around his back holding him as closely as she could.

The air around them sizzled and the force of their combined magic sent them into the air. There they were suspended as they physically exhausted their love, lust, whatever one wants to use to explain the feelings between them. Finally spent they slowly drifted back down to lie on the ground where Tom pulled her gently onto his chest. She lay sprawled across him, her hair fanning out around her.

"That was a very…pleasurable distraction." Tom said once he was able to catch his breath. He could feel Minerva smile against him and when he looked down to her face his heart leapt. The heat of passion was still very visible on her face and her eyes shown a deep devotion that belonged solely to him. She laid her head back down on his chest and sighed contentedly.

"However we really do need to talk."

"Must we? Can we not enjoy this for a moment longer without having to bring the outside world in?" Minerva asked softly as she traced circles on his skin. The sensation nearly made him roll over and begin to make love to her again but with extreme restraint he stamped the temptation down.

"I'm afraid not," he then began to trail his fingers down her back and up again causing her to shiver. "I think its time we move forward onto the next phase."

Minerva took a moment to think. "Do you think it wise?"

"Regardless of when we do it, they are going to find out sooner or later. Why not let it be now?" He countered with his own question and could see the wheels turning in her head.

"I'm not going to say that it has been easy, for it has not been, but I would like to point out that if we move too fast it could undo all the work we've done."

"I know, but it's hardly fair to either of us. We've been denied for so long and to keep up the pretense is harder than I ever imagined it would be. Besides, Bella has revealed to be quite forward."

Minerva once again found herself laughing.

"I do not see what is so amusing," he pointed out.

"Just the thought that she actually believes you in any way attracted to her is funny."

"I should think that several rounds of the cruciatous would convince anyone to stop. It seems as though she is doing it on purpose. You know I do believe she gets some sick pleasure out of my torturing her."

By now Minerva was shaking with silent laughter. When she had calmed down enough she chanced a look at his face and he looked completely perplexed.

"Look at it in her perspective. She is being tortured by the one person she looks up to, worships as though he were a god. To say that she's been given the attention, in whatever way it comes, must garner a fair amount of pleasure." Minerva explained.

"That may be true but nevertheless it is getting tiresome. If we were to finally make known our union it would surely give her reason to stop."

"Is this about my protecting you? I didn't know Lord Voldemort needed protection." Minerva teased lightly but sobered immediately. "The reasoning is not as important as the timing."

"Minerva I have waited far too long already, its time that my Death Eaters are introduced to their Queen."

***

The Malfoy manor had been converted into the headquarters for Lord Voldemort and his cause. So it was only fitting that he called only those he deemed worthy to witness the union between him and Minerva. The room in which his inner circle of Death Eaters was congregated was thick with tension. Most were apprehensive and only a few were merely curious. The Dark Lord did not call these meetings on a whim.

Severus Snape cringed inwardly. Had he not just spent the last several months being the only living soul to know of Minerva's change of heart he would have been as equally curious as some of his colleagues. As it was he was terrified. If the two of them managed to create what he suspected then all was lost. Unless by some miracle the Potter boy didn't get himself killed on the mission that Dumbledore had sent him on.

Upon entering the room Voldemort saw many anxious faces. All except for one who looked as though she were ready to faint from anticipation. Bella certainly did not lack devotion to him.

Minerva, with her hood obscuring her face, followed him into the room and all eyes turned to her, evaluating exactly who or what this meant. She took it in stride and took her place beside Tom, catching Severus' gaze. She smiled lightly and took pleasure in the fact that he was most likely horrified. For surely he was smart enough to surmise what was going to happen. Carefully examining the rest of the faces she came to realize just how many she knew; taught as well. There was the Malfoys, Draco included; such a young boy, too young to be caught up in this when he should have been finishing his schooling. There was also Bellatrix Lestrange and Minerva knew that the unguarded hatred that clouded the woman's eyes would have to be dealt with.

"You, my faithful followers, are granted a very special privilege. Tonight you bear witness to the union that will forever change the world." Voldemort fell silent and let his words sink in. "I present my Queen, your Lady."

All eyes were in rapt attention as the hood was lowered. Minerva's face was thrown into sharp relief by the many candles that floated about the room. There were audible gasps as well as some confused grumbling.

"Her?" Bella shrieked. Narcissa tried to grab her sister's arm but was pushed away. "My Lord you cannot possibly be serious. Minerva McGonagall?"

Voldemort felt white hot anger course through him as Bella finished her tirade. How dare she question him like that? The fact that she was questioning Minerva only heightened his anger. He barely heard the rising cascade of voices as he contemplated how he would punish Bella without actually killing her. He needn't have worried.

Without so much as raising her wand Minerva sent Bella flying backwards only to hit the stone wall with a loud thump. As her body slumped to the ground Minerva walked over to her, the crowd parting. They could feel the power radiating from her and did not want to test her. The room had fallen into a thick silence as Minerva studied the fallen woman at her feet.

Bella's eyes were unfocused and Minerva whispered a spell that brought her focus back. With renewed indignation the younger witch stared up at her assailant and as she opened her mouth to no doubt spit more insults her eyes began to bulge and she grabbed at her neck. She seemed unable to breath and Voldemort mentally applauded Minerva's tactics. He watched as she kept Bella from breathing for a few more moments before finally releasing the spell.

Minerva bent down and placed her finger under Bella's chin and lifted her to stay suspended in the air. Keeping her finger there Minerva gave her a scathing once over before finally addressing her.

"I will say this Bellatrix, you certainly haven't changed. Still impossibly conceited."

Bella's answer was to growl but could do no more. Minerva had quite a hold of her and no amount of struggling could repel her magic.

"The only reason you are still breathing lies in your usefulness to Your Lord. But if I see you so much as flutter an eyelash in his direction you'll have lost those pretty eyes." Minerva hissed, her own eyes flashing in anger. She had lived so long under the guise that Dumbledore had tricked her into that she would no longer hide her power. That power was now shining through and by the look in which Bella was regarding her she knew her point had been made.

To make sure she pulled her wand out, let Bella fall to the floor and cried, "Crucio!"

The force of the spell hit Bella and she gave an inhuman scream as the pain shot through her body. She began writhing and crying out as the intensity of the curse increased by the second. Minerva kept it up a moment longer and then stopped. Bella lay on the ground breathing raggedly, sweat glistening on her upper lip. When next her eyes opened they were no longer full of scorn but respect. She now knew not to cross Minerva and understood why Voldemort had chosen her.

Minerva turned to find a sea of stunned faces. Obviously they had not expected her to perform an Unforgivable on one of the more powerful Death Eaters. They had also not expected the Dark Lord to simply look on approvingly. They had better grow accustomed to it for she was not just any follower; she was to be their Queen.

"Is that all we may expect from you Bella?" Voldemort asked quietly breaking the thick silence that had settled after Bella's screams had died down. She nodded vigorously and Minerva was amazed at the speed at which she had recovered from the curse.

"My Lord I am delighted to call her my Queen." Bella rose to her knees shakily and bowed her head to Minerva.

"Need there be anymore demonstrations?" Voldemort questioned the room with a sweep of his arms and the raising of his eyebrows. No one spoke and he continued, "Now that there is to be no question as to the worthiness of your Queen, we shall commence the ceremony."

Minerva strode and took her place by Tom. They had planned for this moment, researched it and fine tuned the technique; nothing would go wrong. The ritual they were about to perform was ancient and some would even call it dark magic. It's all in the eye of the beholder.

Voldemort took out his wand and the room was suddenly thrown into darkness as the candles were extinguished. No one dared to speak, even their breathing controlled lest they disturb their master and soon-to-be Queen.

Out of the darkness came two voices speaking in exact accordance with one another. Voldemort's high cold voice meshed with Minerva's husky Scottish brogue. They were speaking in a language that none present had ever heard and were unlikely to ever again. Still, they could well imagine what the words meant by the emotion in which they were being said. It was as though one person were speaking in two distinct voices.

Minerva felt the magic pulsing through her veins as she spoke the spell that would bind her very essence to Tom's own. They had practiced the words but only when separated and if they misspoke one word the results could be disastrous. However, neither of them was worried in the slightest; this was their destiny.

They both felt it at the same time, the crescendo of their magic reaching out and entangling itself to the other. The space around them began to glow a deep red, soft at first but growing steadily in time with the words they were chanting. Soon the Death Eaters who were gathered to witness had to shield their eyes from the brilliance.

Tom and Minerva clasped hands instinctively and when it came time to say the last words they both stopped for the smallest instant. Looking deep into one another's eyes they spoke the final words; words that every wizard and witch on the side of Light feared. For once this bonding ceremony was complete there would truly be no stopping the Dark Lord; not without going through his Lady.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't you just love these little notes? Well this chapter just took on a life of its own. No idea where this came from but who am I to stop the creativity? It pretty much wrote itself, hope its up to snuff!**

* * *

Minerva sat behind her desk having just completed the last class of the day flexing her fingers. She could feel the changes that the bonding had wrought and marveled at how she could have lived without it. Tom's power was now intricately meshed with her own and it was like nothing she had ever felt. She had found it extremely difficult to conceal this new information from the rest of the school; her powers wanting to explode at a moment's notice. The simplest of tasks now turned into an exercise of discipline; just the other day she pointed her wand at a stack of books intending to send them to the library when suddenly they had exploded in a shower of sparks. Wryly she had smiled and returned them good as new with hardly more than a flick of her wand.

Now all there was left to do was find another way of becoming immortal. Of course there was the constant role playing she had to perform in order for no one to suspect her of being the much rumored Dark Queen. That along with her teaching duties kept her fairly busy. She still felt the same as she always did about teaching; it was fundamental that children receive a proper education so as to become full functioning adults in the wizarding world. Minerva longed for the day that she could shed her fake persona and rule by his side for all to see.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her office door. She beckoned them in and smiled when a small second year girl walked timidly into the room.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Ms. Clemins?" She responded gently. The girl looked almost frightened to be talking one on one with a professor, let alone the strict Transfigurations teacher.

"Um…Headmaster Snape said to tell you that he requests your presence in his office." The girl finished, her face scrunched with the effort of remembering the message.

"Is that all?" Minerva questioned.

"Er…yeah. Yes." The girl corrected herself, blushed and then practically sprinted out of the room. Minerva stifled a chuckle but set about gathering her things.

She approached the door to Severus' office in mild anticipation. It wasn't uncommon for him to relay messages from the Dark Lord and she was anxious to hear from Tom. It had been one week since the bonding and since then they had had minimal interaction. The pressures of both their roles were mounting and it severely cut into their time together.

She knocked out of decorum and then swept into his office before he had a chance to respond. He was sitting behind the massive wood desk, the one he had fixed after Minerva's tirade, looking over some papers. Upon her entrance he stood and bowed his head.

"My Queen, you told me to inform you the moment I heard from the Dark Lord."

Minerva raised her eyebrow and asked him to continue. She was finding it slightly irksome the way that he unfailingly called her 'My Queen' and so forth. It was one thing when in a Death Eater gathering, quite another when it was just the two of them.

"The Dark Lord has asked that I relay his apology for not getting in touch sooner and that he will call upon you later tonight." Severus looked extremely uncomfortable conveying his master's apologies; Lord Voldemort apologized to no one and meant it.

"He's coming here, to Hogwarts?" Minerva asked and her shock was apparent for it was Severus' turn to raise an eyebrow.

"If My Lady does not want him to come, I shall endeavor to inform him."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I want to see him. But do you think it wise that he come in person?" She may have had her doubts as to where Severus' real loyalties lie but for some reason she felt she could still at least garner some sort of advice from him; that or real conversation. It was getting boring now that she could no longer speak with him as openly as she did before.

"I only wish to please My Lady," his head bowed each time he called her that and she was getting annoyed to say the least.

"Oh for heavens sake Severus, would you please stop referring to me as 'My Queen' or 'My Lady' every time you address me?" Her voice had come out rather sharp and she could see him flinch. "What happened to the man who used to argue with me just for the sake of arguing? Or the one person with whom I could have an actual conversation with? I'm sick of all this groveling you seem so intent on."

Severus took a moment to answer weighing his next words as though they could be his last. "You have become the Dark Lord's consort, very highly valued to him. I should think it obvious that if there is shown the least bit of disregard to you the consequences would be severe."

His words fell like bricks in the hushed office. Minerva blinked at his sincerity, having truly never thought he'd feel that way. They had been colleagues for nearly twenty years; did that not make him think he could at least address her by her given name?

"In all due respect Severus I think you are being a bit clueless about the matter."

"How so?" He demanded, his silky voice gaining more confidence.

"You must of course keep up pretenses when we are in public. However there is no need when it is just the two of us. In fact I would prefer if you called me by name."

He sighed and ran his hand across his face. "That would be most welcome Minerva," he seemed to test her name on his lips as though it might be poisoned.

"Now, what is this about the Dark Lord? Did he say exactly what time he would be arriving?"

"No he only said later this evening. However, it was obvious he was angry, very angry."

Minerva pursed her lips and set about pacing. There could only be one thing that would make him so angry that he would have to see her in person. Harry must have found or done something.

"In that case we had better make sure that all children are in bed. There's no need for them to know that Lord Voldemort is wandering the castle, especially in his current mood."

Severus went to bow his head but stopped. An awkward silence settled when neither of them spoke. It was clear that Severus was uncomfortable in her presence; he was looking everywhere but at her.

"Severus," she sighed. "Why must this be so difficult for you? Can you at least look me in the eye?"

Suddenly he looked up and she almost gasped at the emotions in his eyes. If she wasn't mistaken, there was lust there along with something she couldn't place. Sadness perhaps? But that wasn't something that one associated with Severus Snape and she found it puzzling.

"Minerva please, can we not keep our interactions to a minimum?"

"Why? So you can lick your wounds in private? I'm sorry Severus, but you had better accept the fact that I've changed. It will make it all the easier on you when it comes time to hate me."

"Hate you?" He asked, clearly bewildered by her statement.

"I know that you no longer serve your master unfailingly as you once did. I've seen it in your eyes whenever you speak to him. It's only natural that your hostility toward him then be directed at me. I am, after all, his consort." Minerva couldn't help the sarcasm from creeping into her voice at that last statement.

"I could never hate you," he whispered. His voice sounded pained and the words seemed as though they were ripped from his throat. Minerva noticed this even through her own haze of shock. She stood staring at him, completely at a loss for words. His head was bowed not out of respect but out of humiliation.

"Surely you know this Minerva?" Once given permission to use her name he was now using it as often as he could. As though he were taking advantage while he could; like it was their dirty little secret.

"How could I have?"

The continual game of questions was now almost second nature to their conversations. Neither wanted to answer them yet their persistent use of them allowed the two at least some semblance of answers. And when one dared to answer directly it was a shock to both. So when Severus actually answered her directly she was taken aback; not just by the directness but with the sincerity in his voice.

"Because I love you."

Again his words settled between them, not so much as bricks but more as a thick itchy blanket. His admission left Minerva feeling slightly uncomfortable and she hurried to cover it.

"I fail to see how that is possible. You must be mistaken."

"I think not," he was finally looking at her; really looking. He studied her face and seemed to mentally shake himself.

"You cannot possibly be in love with me."

"And you cannot possibly understand. That much is obvious." Severus responded scathingly.

"Then explain. I want to understand."

"Do you really?"

"Yes," she answered simply. She was getting frustrated by the turn of this conversation. But there was no chance of her letting this go. It needed to get resolved now before it reached Tom's ears. He would be furious to learn that one of his own harbored any deep feelings for his Queen.

"I have been working side by side with you for nearly twenty years and I have never noticed you as anything other than a co-worker. That is until you changed; and not just emotionally. Your whole appearance has altered, from the way you carry yourself to the look in your eyes. It is plain to see to anyone who cares to look closely the reason the Dark Lord chose you all those years ago. Your mere presence is enough to send a man to the brink trying to get close to you."

Severus could not stop himself as he walked closer and came within inches of touching her. She did not back away but neither did she exude any acceptance of his presence. In fact her whole bearing screamed defensive. She was at a loss for words that seemed appropriate; her mind in jumbles at his declaration.

"I had no idea."

"Neither did I. In all truth I had no idea I was feeling that way until the words came out. Perhaps it would be best if we try to forget the whole thing." He turned away and walked gracefully back to the desk. Before he sat, however, he turned to her once more.

"I am sorry if this has caused you discomfort but I cannot change my feelings for you. I find I do not have the heart for it."

Minerva could only nod. She found herself staring at him for several moments before stepping forward boldly.

"Severus," she began but was interrupted.

"No, Minerva please just leave."

"No. this has to be resolved lest He find out. For Merlin's sake do you have any idea how he'll react?"

"The Dark Lord need not know." Severus pointed out.

"I do not shield my thoughts from him, nor will I start."

Severus closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked at her and squared his jaw.

"In that case I shall just have to face whatever punishments that the Dark Lord deems fit."

"There will be no punishment if you can promise me that you won't try and act on your feelings." Minerva pointed out, hoping that he would comply. She was rewarded when he nodded stiffly.

"There is no question of that. I had never planned on pursuing you. Like I said, my admission came out of nowhere." He stopped and looked at the darkening sky. "You should go; we wouldn't want to keep him waiting." There was a trace of sadness in his voice that Minerva couldn't ignore but neither could she acknowledge. Deciding it best to resume a more professional approach so as to try and stall his rapidly increasing feelings toward her she straightened her shoulders.

"Thank you for the message Severus. Sleep well," with that said she turned and walked out of the office missing his farewell.

"Goodbye Minerva."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Truly sorry about the wait. Well here goes, the next installment. Please let me know what you think it would make my day!**

* * *

Voldemort stood before the window gazing out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. He was still very angry at the turn of events earlier in the evening. How could his Death Eaters be so careless and stupid? The anger he was experiencing threatened to spill forth once more and he had trouble keeping his magic under control. Both he and Minerva were experiencing the same effects of combining their powers. However his was proving to be more volatile. He allowed himself a small smile at that. Minerva had always possessed a remarkable discipline that he always admired, maybe even coveted.

The rather tumultuous thoughts stopped when he heard the door opening. He turned from the window and faced Minerva's room. He was directly across the room from the door and when she walked in he felt some of his anger leave. Her presence always calmed him and at the moment he needed it.

Minerva took one look at Tom and knew that he was still seething. Without a word she crossed the space and took him in her arms, allowing him sanctuary within her embrace. If he were prone to emotions he would have shuddered and let out some kind of expletive. However he only hugged her tightly and sighed heavily.

"I miss you," he said.

"I know," she replied. "I've missed you as well."

They stood in silence just soaking up the others presence. The feeling they got from each other now held a much deeper connection; their essences drawing strength from one another. Slowly he slipped her outer robes off and she let them glide to the floor where they pooled around her feet. Stepping away she proceeded to completely disrobe, him following her lead.

They had made it to the bed somehow and now lay entangled under the sheets. The sex had been just that; sex. It was quick, animalistic and perhaps a little brutal. His anger had added an edge that usually was missing when they made love. Minerva's heart was racing faster than it ever had and she lay next to him trying to calm it down. She could feel his heart beating rapidly as well and knew that the experience was new for him as well.

"My love," she began gently, "what troubles you?"

The anger that had gone away came back, not as before but it was still there.

"Young Mr. Potter," he growled. "He has managed not only to escape from the very midst of our headquarters, but has also taken Godric Gryffindor's sword."

Minerva gasped and sat up leaning on her elbow. Her gaze was intense upon his face.

"Why did your Death Eaters not stop him?"

"They tried, or at least that's what I was informed before they experienced what its like to disappoint their Lord."

"To let one small boy escape from within their grasp warranted more than disappointment." Minerva said darkly. "It's preposterous! Their incompetence knows no bounds."

"Exactly my thoughts."

"Who survived?" Minerva asked wisely.

"Lucious and Bellatrix. All others in the room were too slow."

"I can't say that I'm happy Harry got away but at least we now know that he is out there up to something. What could he possibly be planning to do with the sword?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, I was hoping you could put your considerable efforts into finding out why. He also managed to rescue several of my prisoners along with a goblin."

Minerva's mind was already racing with the information trying to make sense of it all. If Harry took the sword it could be one of only two things: either sentimental value or it was to play a crucial part in whatever mission Dumbledore had sent him on. The boy had always been ruled by his heart. It wasn't that Minerva didn't like the boy; quite the opposite. That's why it would make it another difficult part of her new life when it came time for his to end; for when it came between choosing Tom or Harry her loyalty was to no one but the Dark Lord.

"What are your thoughts Minerva?" Tom asked as he gently moved her hair away from her eyes.

"Trying to sort through all you've told me and trying to come to some sort of conclusion. However I'm finding it difficult to judge Harry's actions."

"The boy is not that difficult to figure out and that's perhaps what is so hard."

Minerva sighed. "You are entirely too right."

"Enough talk of Potter, what of your day?"

"Oh you know, the joys of teaching hold no limit," she answered smoothly. She was rewarded when he laughed loudly. "In all honesty I still do love my job. I only wish I could do it without the need for all this secrecy. The day when all shall know me as your Queen could not come soon enough."

"I know and when it does happen we shall truly enjoy shaping the new way of life; starting with your pupils."

She smiled warmly at him, enjoying this brief moment of peace just talking. But then she remembered the conversation with Severus and her face fell. She knew he could sense the change in her mood and when asked what was wrong she didn't know how to tell him. When she remained silent she could feel him entering her mind, lightly probing for what had caused her mood. Bracing herself for the anger which was sure to follow she was only slightly prepared for the total onslaught of his reaction. He stood up angrily and began to pace back and forth. She remained lying down holding her aching head in her hand. His anger had spilled forth into her mind but she had managed not to cry out at the sudden sharp pain. Finally feeling as though her head would no longer explode she cracked one eye open and took in the sight of him walking angrily around the room fully naked.

"It matters not his feelings for me," she said softly.

"Oh I'm sure you're flattered," he muttered menacingly and Minerva bristled.

"Do not even try it," she growled. "You know I see no other man the way I see you; no other even comes close to you."

He looked at her closely. "I know but I had also expected you to tell him that."

"I was too shocked." She stood up as well, dragging the sheet with her to wrap around her body. "Please see reason. You saw it yourself; he has no illusions of any relation with me."

"Nor will he deny his feelings or the fact that he will do nothing to stop them." He argued quickly. His eyes were flashing red and Minerva knew she had to rein him in.

"That may be true but it hurts nothing."

"It had better not." He said.

"I would not let it." She stepped up to him but he turned away to once again start pacing. "Look at me," she demanded. He turned to her and she could see the indecision on his face.

"How am I supposed to react when presented with the knowledge that one of my most loyal Death Eaters is in love with my Queen?"

"You should be comforted in the knowledge that he will be that much more inclined to protect her." She had walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He immediately returned the embrace and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"There is that, however I will be watching him closely. If he does anything, anything at all that is suspicious I will not hesitate to show my displeasure."

"Threat noted." Minerva said.


	7. Chapter 7

Lord Voldemort's threat was one that Minerva relayed to Severus. He was shocked to learn he was allowed to live, let alone through the night. She made it clear of his Lord's disapproval and her own for that matter. True to his word, Severus kept his distance although his eyes held a different look than any she had seen before when directed toward her.

The end of term was fast approaching and with no more news on what Harry was up to Minerva was left to speculate. She had come to the horrifying conclusion that Dumbledore must have found out about Tom's horcruxes and had divulged that information to Harry. And now the boy was out there hunting them down and destroying them; destroying bits of her lover's soul. She had tried to warn Tom but he had shrugged off her concerns and that caused quite an argument. She had resorted to shouting at him that the only reason Harry would have need for Gryffindor's sword was the basilisk venom embedded in the steel which would enable him to destroy horcuxes. In the end Tom still did not believe the same as she. So she had thrown herself into research on how to extend one's life without the need of horcuxes; that much more desperate to find a new avenue.

No matter how many hours Minerva spent pouring over ancient books and potions, spells, charms, hexes, or curses there was nothing; nothing but horcruxes and the sorcerer's stone. If she were assured of Severus' undying loyalty she would have brought his expertise with potions into play and create their own elixir of eternal life. But as it were his loyalty was still in question. Oh he may love her but that only went so far for her cause. And now she was left with the awful realization that she did not know how many of Tom's horcuxes Harry had indeed destroyed.

Ripping her glasses off of her face and throwing them unceremoniously across the room where they shattered against the stone wall Minerva stood and stretched her back. It was late and she knew that sleep would once against elude her. She decided that a walk around the castle might just tire her out. Absentmindedly she summoned her broken glasses where they fixed themselves mid-air and threw on her dressing robe. Stepping out into the corridor there was no one around seeing as it was so late and she made full advantage of the quiet.

The quiet did not last long. The next thing she knew, Minerva was in the midst of a battle. Hogwarts was under siege from Lord Voldemort after the arrival of Harry Potter. She had tried desperately to slip away in order to speak with Tom but fear of being caught too soon kept her in the castle. So she did her best to appear the loyal sidekick for the good side while in all honesty she was doing all she could to help the Death Eaters. Her mind was also reeling from the fact that Harry had managed to get into the school.

Eventually she grew tired of playing the game and holding herself down. Everything became too much; the fact that what she and Tom had worked for was in jeopardy because of one measly boy threatened to overwhelm her.

Her fury was finally unleashed as she turned her wand upon the nearest people sending curse after curse until the floor was littered with bodies. All were alive but severely hurt, and at that moment Minerva couldn't have cared any less. To hell with appearance; now was the time to act. Stunned expressions met her as she swept through the corridors, brushing back spells and curses as though they were bothersome flies. Her hair had come loose hours before but she did nothing to keep it under control; in fact all who saw her could hardly believe their eyes. She struck down any who got in her way, be it man, woman, child, friend or foe. She was after one person and she would find him no matter who she had to strike down.

Storming her way along the hallways Minerva let loose more of her fury. It seemed never ending and if she didn't know the reason for her bottomless anger it would have scared her. But she knew that it wasn't just her own she was feeling, it was also Tom's. He must be fuming, for the power with which she threw her curses left large gaping holes in the stone walls and floors, the stone practically melting from the heat. It felt as if she no longer needed her wand, that it was merely holding her back. Deciding to test her theory she pointed her finger at the next victim and thought the words that would normally be spoken out loud with the aid of a wand. The curse jumped out of her finger as though it were a lightning bolt striking the young man squarely in the chest. She smiled despite herself, finding it absolutely intoxicating to have this kind of power.

Upon reaching a part of the castle that was less inhabited than the rest she rounded the corner and saw several figures hurtling out of a doorway she knew must have been the Room of Requirement. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Gregory Goyle were all covered in black soot and in Harry's hand was the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. She managed to hold back so she could hear what was being said before she burst onto the scene much like she wanted to; instead she listened carefully to what they were saying.

Her blood ran cold when she realized what they had done. Vincent Crabbe had let loose Fiendfyre which had undoubtedly destroyed the horcrux along with himself. Minerva's anger knew no bounds and she saw red. Lightning crackled from the tips of her fingers, singing her robes. Merlin knew how many horcruxes they had already destroyed and here was evidence that they had indeed destroyed yet another one.

"But don't you realize? This means if we can just get the snake—"

Her shriek of rage was uncontrollable and all three of her Gryffindors jumped and turned to find their former professor stalking toward them.

"Professor, you startled us." Hermione managed to get out before she noticed the terrible look in Minerva's eyes. They had never seen their professor look the way she did at that moment, for surely no one could look so livid. Not even Snape had ever looked so dangerous.

"How in the world did three measly children manage to destroy the Dark Lord's horcruxes?" Minerva's voice was very dark making her Scottish accent that much more pronounced. She could see the three flinch and take several steps backwards.

"But Professor—"

"Shut it Granger! This has gone far enough."

They looked beyond shocked. The sparks shooting sporadically from her fingers was now reaching the floor where it sizzled.

"Professor I hardly think that one wrecked room is grounds for punishment in exchange for the death of Voldemort," Harry explained obviously thinking she was upset over the fact that the Room of Requirement was destroyed.

"Explain," Minerva growled. She was itching to send very powerful, very dark curses their way but she held off knowing she must gain at least some information before she allowed herself that much.

"You obviously know all about the horcruxes," Harry began. "We've been hunting them for the past few months, that's where we've been. You'll be glad to know that we've gotten all of them except for—"

"Harry stop!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed upon seeing Minerva's face.

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked, confusion etched clearly on his face.

"Don't you get it? She's in on it." Hermione responded and leveled her gaze on Minerva.

"How very astute of you Granger. Who would have thought a mudblood could be so clever as to outwit an entire army of Death Eaters?" Minerva sneered as she walked closer. All three raised their wands and she impatiently waved her hand and they were instantly disarmed. They were so easy to read it was laughable; Hermione was hurt and the boys were shockingly confused.

"Why?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.

"This is neither the time nor the place for that." Minerva explained simply. Another wave of her arm and they all fell like stones, completely out cold. She walked up to them and gently picked up the fallen diadem and ran her hand lovingly along the still warm metal. Her fingers touched the dark oozing substance that had leaked out when the soul inside had been shattered. Her own heart felt near to breaking but she knew that to act fast would be the most prudent course of action. Tom would need to protect Nagini with his life if he wanted any of his soul to survive.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Here's the last installment...hope I did you proud!**

* * *

Minerva reached out with her mind and connected with Tom.

"Minerva," he sighed upon seeing her image in his mind.

"We have a problem."

"Join me; I want you out of there. It is entirely too dangerous."

"Listen to me!" Minerva said quite harshly. "I have Potter and his friends."

"Well done my love," Tom crooned.

"They have managed to destroy all of the horcruxes except for the one in Nagini." Minerva explained grimly. Tom's quick intake of breath managed to give Minerva a little time to prepare for his anger once again. This time however, he managed quite effectively to block the pain of it from her mind.

"I'm coming to you."

Simultaneously their minds broke apart as he apparated to her side. The wards circling the school had fallen hours before and there was no anti-apparition spells to block him. He landed quite ferociously but gently stroked the side of her face before he turned to face the three unconscious people on the floor.

"Where is Nagini?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "She is safe for now," and then resumed his examination of the three young persons who had caused so many problems.

"I should kill them all right here," he whispered as though to himself. Minerva only watched on, never offering her own advice. She would have killed them herself if she hadn't known that he wanted that for himself; her anger that great.

"But no, they shan't get out of it that easily. We'll make them examples; show those who oppose us what happens when they fight against us."

Minerva's heart beat faster. Was this it? Finally time to take her place by his side? She could hardly believe it and when he gave her a long look she knew that's exactly what it meant. They grasped hands and turned once more to the crumpled bodies of Harry, Ron and Hermione, levitating them to float a few feet in the air. With renewed purpose the Dark Lord and his Lady began to make their way back to the Great Hall. The battle had subsided somewhat since Voldemort had mysteriously disappeared minutes before. The Death Eaters had no instruction whereas those opposing them were left to wonder what was going on; now scrambling to take stock of the damage.

So they walked side by side down the corridors, all those who bore witness to the sight of them backed away in horror. All that remained were fighting for the side of good thus making the sight of Minerva McGonagall on the arm of the Dark Lord unbelievable. Not only was she walking with him but she was doing it willingly.

There was no opposition anywhere and by the time that they strode into the Great Hall they had accumulated quite a group following behind them. No one even dared raise a wand in case this was all some sort of hoax; a strategy that the Dark Lord was using to distract them from fighting. Using one of their most beloved professors was certainly one way to keep the fighting at bay.

Lord Voldemort magnified his voice and demanded that everyone gather in the hall. Minerva's heart beat faster if possible when presented with the very real fact that this was the moment that all would learn of her true allegiance. She took her place by his side where once the staff table stood before Tom banished it from the room. The Headmaster's chair was still present and he conjured another ornate chair in which His Lady sat.

They watched as people filed into the hall. Only the Death Eaters were the ones without the shocked and disbelieving faces that announced the overall astonishment that McGonagall was in fact in cahoots with Lord Voldemort. Almost as if in suspended animation they listened as Voldemort announced that which would rock the wizarding world; Minerva was his Dark Queen. They would together reshape the world, and all who opposed them would be struck down. Having finished such an outrageous declaration there was a silence that dragged until several voices began shouting their outrage.

"Silence!" Voldemort bellowed and there indeed came silence once more. He stood and with great air lifted the prone bodies of Harry, Hermione and Ron into the air once more. Minerva took this time to survey those gathered. Among many of her pupils she also recognized Severus who stood out more than most wearing a pained expression. Next to him stood Bellatrix who looked ready to jump at the chance to cause more havoc.

"And for the first demonstration for those still wanting to fight us, I shall now dispense of these three who have been the beacon of light for many unwilling to accept the rebirth of our world." Voldemort announced as he brought the trio back to consciousness. They fell to the floor but scrambled to their feet and faced Minerva and Tom.

"But we can't have them without their wands can we?" He toyed.

All three caught their wands as they flew through the air toward them.

"Even if we die our hope still lives on." Hermione defended heatedly holding her own wand with determination.

Minerva couldn't help her heart swelling from pride as her former Gryffindors showed their bravery in the face of certain death. She knew that they would die fighting rather than giving up.

"How very admirable Ms. Granger," Minerva spoke. She stood and began walking slowly to where they stood. "Do you honestly believe that your little display of courage might bring about a revolution?"

"There doesn't have to be a revolution if we win." Ron spoke finally.

Voldemort laughed, the high shrill sound causing the three to grind their teeth.

"Let's see just how far your words will carry you," he challenged.

It was as if the three of them had rehearsed what to do if this situation ever arrived. Hermione whipped to the left and sent a killing curse at Bellatrix; knocking her several feet in the air before landing lifeless on the stone floor. She was still wearing that maniacal look that many feared but now would only be remembered in nightmares. Ron turned his wand to Minerva while Harry shouted his own spell at Voldemort. Both deflected the spells easily and Tom turned his wand to Hermione. Minerva had seen the murder in his eyes when Bellatrix had fallen.

"Protego!" Both Harry and Ron yelled just in time to protect Hermione from the dark curse that had shot out of the Dark Lord's wand straight for her.

That's when the crowd seemed to come out of their collective stupor and the fight once more began. Curses and spells were flying through the air. The Dark Lord and his Lady fought as one, cutting a hole through the crowd, putting all their considerable might into reaching Harry who had disappeared amongst the many bodies now converging to fight. Minerva aimed to incapacitate while Tom aimed to kill.

Suddenly Minerva was hit from behind and she stumbled, grabbing onto Tom's arm to prevent her fall. She turned and found Severus holding his wand aimed at her; a most peculiar expression on his face. Her own eyebrows knitted in confusion but that was all she allowed herself as she pulled herself to her full height facing him. She felt more than saw Tom moving away toward where he had last seen Harry.

"I thought you loved me." Minerva stated dryly. She had once again resumed using her wand out of habit. Now it was raised and pointed at him, something holding her back from uttering those two words which she had never before used. She walked over to him and stood a mere foot from him. She should have gone with Tom to get Harry but again there was a strange pull to Severus that she couldn't deny.

"You are better than this," he responded.

"What would you know? You, who have pined after a woman long ago lost to you. I have often wondered why you're love has switched from Lilly to me and I do believe I now know. You are jealous that your Lord has in the end gained back the love that had eluded him."

"You're wrong. I love you because I have seen the real you; the Minerva who used to care for this world instead of wanting to rule over it."

"That Minerva was a façade, a fake mask that was created by Dumbledore to fit his ambitions."

"Not so long ago we called each other friends, there is still time for redemption Minerva. There is always time for redemption," he urged quietly. His eyes were shining in his fervor and although she tried she could not deny that his words had caused a moment of doubt for the course she had chosen when becoming the Dark Lady.

"Not for me," she answered coldly after a moment's pause.

A curse flew from behind her and Severus had to jump out of the way. Minerva turned and saw Tom, eyes blazing, with his wand aimed at where Severus was. He nodded and then faced Harry whom he had been toying with. She watched as the killing curse struck the young boy and he was momentarily illuminated in green light before he fell to the ground. People screamed and suddenly the battle was over. Just like that a heavy silence descended but the only thing Minerva could focus on was Tom. As soon as the curse hit Harry, he too fell.

Something was wrong, she could feel it; something horribly wrong. She raced to his body and knelt down and touched his face. It was still warm and he was still breathing, but just only. A heart wrenching minute passed and his eyelids fluttered open, his red eyes settling on her worried face.

"I thought…" she let the sentence hang, not bearing to finish.

"What happened?"

"You killed Harry and then fell yourself. I don't…you just…Merlin don't do that to me again." She had helped him to his feet and was looking over at Harry. He didn't seem to be breathing but one can never be too sure. Meanwhile the Death Eaters had kept everyone under control, waiting in trepidation for word on what to do now. Those fighting against Voldemort once again froze at the awful realization that Harry Potter may have just been slain.

"Is he alive?" Tom questioned.

"I don't know. It seems as though he is not." Minerva answered but walked over to his body to make sure. She kneeled next to him and gently laid her hand over his chest and felt for a heart beat. Just as she was going to pull back she felt it; the tiniest of beats. Her own beat faster as once again she knew that something was wrong. Before she could even open her mouth to pronounce him alive, Harry sprung up catching her completely off guard. She fell over onto her back and watched as though in slow motion as he aimed his wand and sent the killing curse back at Tom.

Harry's curse hit the Dark Lord square in the chest, toppling him to the ground where he lay motionless. Minerva's scream cut through the shocked silence. All around her the Death Eaters were attempting to flee but to no avail. Now it seemed as if time had completely stopped as well as her heart. Not just literally but figuratively. The bond that they shared was now broken and she could feel her power slowly leaving her; weak and alone she crawled over to the broken body of the one man she had ever truly loved.

"Minerva," Severus had appeared at her side, gently calling to her. She could barely hear him over the rushing in her head but she ignored him. All she could focus on was the unseeing eyes that once held so much life, so much promise; now gone. She took his face in her trembling hands and quietly kissed his cold lips. There were no tears in her eyes, for the grief she was feeling quite outshone such earthly displays of loss. Instead her very soul was crying.

"Minerva please."

"Leave me be." She said in response to Severus' second try to get her attention.

"No."

Finally she turned to him. His face bore witness to his own inner turmoil but it was his eyes that held her attention. They held such deep unyielding love that she found it painful to look upon them. Tearing her gaze away it was then she noticed just how quiet the Hall had become; everyone staring at the scene unfolding before them.

"What do you want from me Severus?" Minerva asked, her hands clutching Tom's robes, turning the knuckles white.

"You can still—"

"Still what? Save myself?" She gave a barking laugh that had many jumping from the amount of scorn in her voice.

"You have done nothing that is not unforgivable." He forged on; hope now shining feebly in his eyes.

"Except for loving the wrong man," she said softly.

Severus had nothing to counter with so he offered nothing in return, only staring at her pleadingly. She could feel herself slipping further and further yet wondered why she was still alive. With the bond so irrevocably broken she should have been dead by now. Then she remembered that Tom still had one horcrux that had survived – Nagini. Yes her power was waning but it wasn't completely gone. Tom had split his soul so it only made sense that if only one were left it would be a splintered piece and thus resulting in her own power being affected. Just as hope began to build in her it was dashed when a shout rang out.

"I found the snake! I found the snake!"

Minerva tried to jump to her feet but she was too weak. Severus looked ready to offer his help but her withering look stopped him; she would not be pitied.

Neville was ushered into the circle around which everyone had gathered to witness the Dark Lord's defeat. Behind him, looking angry and frightened was Nagini floating in a sphere of soft blue light. Minerva hissed and those closest gave startled looks but she cared not of what they thought. All that mattered was the snake which housed the very last piece of Tom Riddle.

"Neville, how in the world did you manage to find it?" Ron asked as he stepped away from Hermione, who had been clutching onto him for support, and stared wide eyed at the snake.

"Does it matter?" Harry asked suddenly. "Kill it now."

Minerva's mind was screaming no but she kept silent.

"Use the sword." Hermione supplied. She looked around and caught Minerva's eyes. "Do it before he has another chance to come back."

Minerva's eyes narrowed but she still remained quiet.

"Why the sword?" Neville asked. His was among many voices now asking various questions.

"Before who has another chance?"

"She doesn't really mean Voldemort does she?"

"But he's dead, how can he come back?"

The questions continued to ring loudly while someone went to retrieve the sword of Godric Gryffindor. It was brought forth in a great display and even though none but Harry, Hermione, Ron, Severus and Minerva knew the real meaning behind using the sword, everyone gathered waited with bated breath. The last physical sign of Lord Voldemort was going to be taken from this earth and using the sword was the most symbolic way of doing it.

"Wait." Severus commanded and walked to where Minerva still sat next to the body of Voldemort.

"Have you had enough yet?" His voice came out angrily. "There is still time to save yourself; undo the bonding," the gentle suggestion coming out as a whisper.

Minerva's glare was her answer and she watched as Severus fought an inner battle. Save the snake and possibly save Minerva, or kill the snake which would ensure her death. He struggled until the decision was taken from him.

"She's made her choice." Harry declared. He may have looked confident but Minerva still saw the uncertainty which clouded his features. Her alliance with the Dark Lord was undeniable but she was still their beloved Transfigurations Professor; hypocritical as that may be.

"So be it." Severus concurred as he too stood, but not before gently running his hand along her cheek.

Harry raised the sword high and just as the blue light disappeared from around Nagini and she had slammed to the floor, he brought it down. The head was sliced cleanly off where it landed with a dull thud a few feet from Minerva. Her lungs suddenly felt as though they were getting no air, breaths coming in short puffs till her power and very life essence were drained from her.

She lay where she had fallen; at the side of her Dark Lord.


End file.
